


What ever happened to Morpheus X Reader? (*Rant)

by Ani1OutThere



Category: The Matrix, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Fangirlrant, Morpheus x Reader, Other, Rant, Whathappened?, thematrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani1OutThere/pseuds/Ani1OutThere
Summary: *Not Finished*To be honest, I'm kinda dissapointed with this comunity right now. I haven't seen a single Morpheus x Reader fanfic, and no, I'm not talking about the splintered series.*Sigh*I can't believe I have to rant about this, but like, this seriously kept me awake at night till two o'clock.If you don't agree with what I rant about comment below, or if you just have suggestions on what I could maybe add.





	What ever happened to Morpheus X Reader? (*Rant)

The Matrix came out in 1999, it's safe to say that this is one old ass movie. The internet has been around for twenty years, and fanfiction for much longer. What I don't get is why the fuck there's no Morpheus X Readers on fanfiction.net, Ao3, Wattpad etc; The closest I could find was Morpheus x Alice (or reader depending on the fic) from the book series splintered.

I really don't get what happened.

The matrix is a very popular movie, Almost everyone knows about the famous and iconic red pill and blue pills, and there are even very popular memes about Morpheus, so why the hell do I have to be searching for single fanfic of him.

The best I could come up with is a story with him in it, but they are usually Neo x Trinity or Neo x whatever.

Morpheus is portrayed by Laurence Fishburne and he is definitely not an ugly man. Morpheus's character has a lot of depth, and if someone actually tried they could get actually decent fanfic of him, but I don't get why I can't find any at all.

I want to sit and my bed, and read some Morpheus x Reader fanfiction, but I can't because people can't be bothered to write any.

Morpheus is such as badass character and one that I really love, He is stoic, a good leader, and when he truly believes in something he makes his beliefs come true.

In a way I get it, Morpheus is like a father figure a leader figure, and he really wasn't supposed to be the main character lead. Just like how many people feel uncomfortable writing a Batman x Reader in a batfamily x reader fanfic (Which I find ridiculous seeing as Batman basically gave birth to the other comic characters) or like how many people don't like writing about Santa x reader from ROTG, they simply see them as the father figures or the mentors.

What I really don't get is what separates these characters from the other popular characters. They fall in love with Kakashi (Naruto) and Snape, Sirus (Basically any teacher/leader)

They all fall into the same role, the mentor/leader role, and most of them act the same. They are supposed to be the brave ones, the father figures, the ones that the main character can fall back on. (Though I wouldn't count snape in this)

Many people seem to enjoy writing Neo x reader or Mouse x reader or even Mr. Smith x reader but they often overlook the awesome character that is Morpheus and he, in my opinion, is one of the most interesting characters in the matrix. 

*Not Finished, Will Continue rant later*


End file.
